Wet shirts and tea stains
by Myrthen97
Summary: This summer night has an unusual encounter. Will this encounter make them see their love for eachother?
1. Hot nights and hot burns

Wet shirts and tea stains

so this is just a short one-shot ;)

disclaimer: still don't own the movie ;(

* * *

Maria seemed to be tossing and turning for hours, but when she looked at the clock on her nightstand only 10 minutes had passed. She couldn't seem to find any comfortable position. After numerous attempts to get comfortable, the decided to get herself a cup of tea. She slowly got up from her bed and made her way to the hallway. She quietly descended the stairs hoping not to wake anybody. She tiptoed through the large halls which seemed to echo every move.

When she reached the kitchen she started boiling the water. She quietly waited till the water was boiled. She put the teabag in the cup and gently poured the water over it. She inhaled deeply as the scents filled the dimly lit kitchen. She turned out the lights and she left the kitchen with the teacup in her hands. Trying not to wake anybody she decided to not turn on the lights in the hallway, but her decision made it awfully hard to see something.

walking her way back to the stairs she bumped into someone spilling her tea all over it's chest. when she heard his voice flinch in pain she knew who it was.

"oh Captain i'm... Are you alright?" _'ok stay calm now, don't panic'_ she thought to herself. when she remembered what to do she quickly pulled him into the kitchen. "Ok, ehm you need to take off your shirt" she said gently pushing him backwards so he cloud lean onto the countertop. she started on the buttons removing his shirt. She felt her hands shake as she quickly tried to open each button. Then she clicked on the small light and inspected the burns. Luckily he didn't have blisters, only a big red mark all the way across his chest. She filled a can with water and slowley let the water fall onto his chest cooling the burn. She felt her heartbeat rise only at the sight of a shirtless captain with water slowly dripping of his bare chest. Her cheeks tingled with red as she kept her eyes on his chest.

when she saw his chest tense up she wet a towel and softly pressed it onto his skin. There hung a slightly uncofortable but yet peacful silence in the room. Maria had her hands still firmly planted onto his chest to keep the towel in place. Georg kept his hands on the countertop but he felt the urge to touch the woman standing in front of him, even if it was just her hand or her arm, he just wanted to feel her soft skin under the touch of his hand. When his felt the burn beginning to cool off, he put his hands over hers. "I think the burn has cooled down a bit now" he said softly locking his eyes with hers. He made that soft half grin of his that made Maria's heart beat in her throat.

_'oh for goodness sakes, you're becoming a nun! And besides, he is going to be married to the baroness!'_ She thought to herself. Georg softly moved his hand over her arms. When she felt his hands on her bare arms, her cheeks turned bright red when she remembered that she didn't wore a dressing gown. She removed the towel from his chest and put it on the countertop. Inspecting the burns again she slowly traced them with her fingers starting at the top moving downwards. Georg shivered at the touch of Maria's soft fingers. He felt like he was going crazy. This innocent virgin standing in front of him absolutely clueless of what she was doing to him. When she reached the line of his night pants she stopped and looked down. then she noticed the stain on his leg.

"captain, you also have a stain on your leg, let me have a look at that" she softly spoke. The innocence in her voice almost made it sound arousing to the captain. he shivered as she slowly slid his pants down showing a small red burn. She got up to get he wet cloth from the counter, then she moved down again pressing the cloth to his leg. Even though the captain stood in nothing but his underpants he felt really warm.

He looked down as he spoke softly "thank you" he smiled as she looked up at him. "Well you don't need to thank me after all it was my fault" she stood up and put the cloth back on the countertop. Suddenly she felt the captain moving close and she heard his seducing voice "well fräulein, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be having this lovely encounter" he whispered in her ear His lips almost touching her soft skin. she felt his hot breath on her skin as she felt her knees began to buckle. He softly kissed her cheek. Then he moved his lips just to the very corner of her mouth just barely touching it. Now he moved to cover her lips fully with her own. He felt Maria tense under his touch but soon after that she softened and held on to him to keep herself standing.

when she realized what was happening she took a step back her eyes widening in shock. she put her hands on her now strawberry red cheeks when she spoke "captain... I eh... I... B-better g-go t-t-to b-bed now..." She stammered as she ran from the kitchen.

The captain followed her with his eyes as he smirked. He knew just what he needed to do tomorrow.

* * *

Well this was my one-shot hope you liked it!

and please be so kind to leave a review ;)


	2. Cool days and hot confessions

Breakfast that morning seemed to take hours. And Maria was anxious to leave the table. she could feel the captain's glare. And even the baroness seemed to notice the vague looks between the two. She cleared her throat and spoke "It's such nice weather, i'm glad it has cooled a bit, it was rather warm last night don't you think?" She looked to see Maria's reaction but she quickly hid her head looking at her plate continuing eating. "Yes I suppose so" She said swallowing her last bit of eggs. She felt her cheeks redden and she wanted nothing more than to just sink under the table to hide her self, but that didn't seem much of an option. She couldn't get last night's events out of her head. Every time the Captain would look at her she see him trying to hide his smirk. He just enjoyed her uneasiness and it really made her furious. "excuse me, I need to prepare the lesson" She looked up at The captain and asked, "May the children and i be excused?" he merely nodded at her request "Come along children, we wouldn't want to waste such a beautiful day now would we?" She got up as she shooed the children out of the dining room. The captain couldn't help but follow her with her eyes. How beautiful she looked in that powder blue dress.

"Well darling what are your plans for today?" Elsa asked as the children and their governess left the room. "Darling?" Elsa said to a still absent Georg. "Oh i'm sorry darling what did you say?"

"I asked if you had any plans for today" The baroness answered clearly annoyed by the Georg's absence. "Oh no i have nothing planned for today, I'm all yours darling" As soon those words left his mouth he knew this didn't felt right. She wasn't the woman for him, and last night made it positive that Elsa wasn't the woman he should marry.

* * *

A little later that morning Elsa and Georg sat on the terrace enjoying one of Elsa's 'pink lemonade', only the sound of it, Georg still didn't figure out why they needed pink lemonade when it tasted just the same as normal lemonade, but there were a lot of things he didn't really understand, like balls and dinner parties. Georg hated going to those and he tried to avoid them as much a possible. No Society life wasn't for him.

He looked out in the garden and saw his children entangled in a game of tag whit their governess. He smiled a he saw just the pure joy spread on their faces. Even though his children could get anything they wished for they always enjoyed the little things like a picnic of a simple game of tag. Sometimes Georg felt so lost in the world of society, all the women buying expensive clothes and expensive make-up just to look "Presentable". He looked up at Maria as he smiled, She didn't need expensive clothes or make-up, She would still look good in anything,_ or nothing, Georg thought to himself. _

He was lost in his thoughts when he heart his youngest daughter ask her governess, "Fräulein Maria, Can't we have a picnic?" To which he heard his other children laugh happily, "Can we?" He heard from all of them. "Well you need to ask your father for that" She smiled up at the pleading faces of the children. _  
_

"oh please father, Can we?" Gretl asked as she skipped over to where her father was sitting. "I don't see why not sweetheart" Georg said as he smiled up at his daughter. "Come on!" Gretl yelled to her brothers and sisters running inside to ask fräu Smidt if she could make lunch for them.

Maria was left standing at the beginning at the stairs. "Thank you captain, they really like spending time in the mountains" She gave the captain a sweet smile and nodded to the baroness as she made her way inside. The baroness saw that look again, a look he never gave her, she felt a disappointed at the thought, he would never look at her the way he looked at Maria and there was no way to change it. but being honest with herself she knew deep down she didn't feel anything for him either, but she just felt sad to leave him and be all alone again. To have no one to make her feel loved.

"Georg, lets just be honest with each other here" Elsa spoke up "This... us... it isn't going to work is it?" She gave him a awkward smile. "Elsa... I... I'm" He tried to explain "No it's better this way, I'll pack my bags and return to vienna, where I belong" She gave him a sweet smile as she stood up "Aufwiedersehen darling," She said as he squeezed his hand one last time before walking inside.

* * *

Franz just drove Elsa off to the train station, and Georg sat in to his study not knowing how he could show his feeling towards maria. He didn't want to scare her away, or make her uncomfortable by any means. The captain was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle knock on his door. "Come in" He firmly spoke. His look instantly softened when he saw it was Maria who entered his studie.

"fräulein, please come in" he sad as he gave her a sweet smile._ 'My, why couldn't she just get the book herself' _Maria thought feeling uncomfortable already. "Was there something you wished to speak to me about?" He asked curious raising one of his brows.

"eh, no I came to get a book for Brigitta, she insisted on taking one on our picnic" she offered him a polite smile. "Pick whatever you want"

she walked to the large wall with books behind his desk and started looking for the book Brigitta requested. After long searching she found it, but after numrous tries she still couldn't reach it. When the captain saw her struggle he stood up to stand behind her. Resting his hand on her hip for support he reached for the book with his other hand. Maria gasped of his sudden movement and her face turned bright red. when he got the book he let go of her hip and took the book in both hands. "Romeo and Juliet?" He looked up at her "eh well... Eh she requested it... Unless you think it's to mature for her to read..." she looked down nervously swifting her feet.

Her heard him flip through the pages as ge cleared his throat as he started to read "see how she leans her cheek upon her hand, oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" He looked into her deep blue eyes and slowly reached out to touch her cheek. Maria closed her eyes at his soft touch. As soon as she realized what he was doing she took a step back. "Captain, p-please don't, and a-about last n-night, please I j-just forget it e-ever happened a-and-"

"but I can't forget it, I cant forget you Maria" He said as he walked closer. "I need you" _What?_ Maria couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Captain!" her eyes widened in shock "I don't know what you see me for, but i'm certainly not going to give myself to you for your pleasure and share you with the baroness so she can protect your image!" She now almost yelled. She turned to walk away but he got a hold of her wrist. He pulled her back and spoke, "there isn't going to be a baroness," he looked deep into her eyes "she left this morning, I realized i couldn't marry her" he moved even closer "I don't love her, I love you"

_wait, what? _Maria's heart raced at his words but before she could say anything The captain had already captured her lips with her own in a sweet kiss. She tensed up at his touch but when his words finally hit her she softened in his arms and slowly snaked her arms around his neck as a reassurance to his confession. He tightened his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Maria gasped but soon calmed as his tongue softly explored her mouth. The broke apart both in need for some air.

"marry me" he said after catching his breath "marry me Maria" he looked at her with a different look, a look she had never seen, a look of love.

"yes" Maria softly spoke "Yes! Yes!" She shrieked becoming aware of her own words. She hugged him tightly and them looked up "but shouldn't we ask-" "the children" they both said in unison when they began to laugh. "Well i think i know just the way to ask them" he smiled up at her. Maria gave him a questioning look. They quickly pulled apart as they heard Gretl yell from the hallway. "Fräulein Maria, are you coming?" She said as she peeked her head through the door. "Hello father" she said as she walked in to his study. He kneeled down so he was at her hight and asked her "what about if I joined your little picnic?"

* * *

So this is the second chapter! Thanks for all the review!

I'm going to do one last chapter: the picnic, in which the children will find out about their engagement.

and please keep reviewing


	3. Warm afternoons with warm words

Disclaimer: I still don't own the movie

last and final chapter!

* * *

The seven children walked cheerily in front of the two adults singing joyful songs. And the couple would use every chance the could get for simple affections and the would often hold hands but would quickly break apart when one of the children would look around. Brigitta always noticing everyone and every thing, noticed the looks between her farther and her governess. when she looked back she got just the sight to confirm her suspicions, she just couldn't believe what she saw. She nudged louisa and whispered, "I just saw father and fräulein Maria holding hands!" Louisa being the more realistic one told her "don't be ridiculous! Father is going to marry the baroness!"

Kurt overheard their conversation and got an idea. "Father, didn't the baroness want to join us?" He asked "well, no she left for vienna this morning" He said to which his seven children gave him a questioning look. Gretl bravely spoke up, "is she coming back father?"

"no, she is not coming back, we called off our engagement" he told them truthfully. Trying to go through this new piece of information they just started walking again. "I told you" Brigitta whispered to her sister. to which they both had to smile.

Georg got hold of Maria's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Soon" he told her giving her a reassuring look.

* * *

When they reached their spot Maria spoke "you go play with your father and i will set up the picnic" she smiled she didn't want to draw too much attention to Georg and her, altough she woulnd't mind spending a moment alone with him. "No Fräulein, i will help you" he winked at her as he said to his children, "you can go play, we will call when lunch is set" he smiled at them "can we go to the brook father?" Marta asked "just watch out will you? Liesl will you watch the little ones?" Georg replied "yes I will father" She smiled up at him. He watched his children run off to the small brook, and luckily the couple was out of the childrens view so they could have a bit of alone time.

when the children were out of sight Georg walked closer to Maria. "Finally..." He said as he put his arms around Maria's slender waist. "oh come on the walk wasn't that long!" She slapped him playfully on his arm. "now help me set up" she instructed him when she tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace in which she failed as he pulled her even closer. Maria rolled her eyes at him. "Please?" she gave him a pleading look has she gave him a sweet kiss. he loosened his grip and walked to the picnic basket and pulled out a blanket. He spread it out as Maria laid the food on top. They had fruit, sandwiches, juice, and a little snack. Georg spread out another blanket for them to sit on. Everything set he sat down and pulled maria with him.

"the children seem to enjoying themselves, so we don't have to call the _right_ now..." He moved closer to kiss her neck. He started tracing soft kisses over her neck and collarbone. Maria gasped as his sudden action and turned bright red. She certainly Wasn't used to this feeling. Surely she felt butterflies, but this was a whole new feeling. it felt like her stomach was making flip-flops. When his lips touched with hers she reminded Georg, "Georg... the... Children" she said through heavy breathing "They won't see use here" he smiled as he continued to kiss her. The Maria heard a soft moan escape from her mouth. She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. Georg chuckled as he said "darling, there is nothing wrong with that sound, it's only a sigh that you enjoy it, and i hope you do" her face turned bright red as she softly nodded. Oh how handsome he looked, he wore a pair of leather walking boots, a black pants and a white shirt with the top buttons opened revealing a bit of his black chest hair, and after a race up the hill with his children his hair was out of it's neatly combed back form, now slightly tousled with one piece curled against his forehead. "What?" He asked when he saw a smile form on his fiancé's soft lips. "Oh... Eh... nothing...Eh... You just look quite... Eh... _Handsome" _she confessed looking at her lap. Georg chuckled at her coment and he replied, "well, you're very beautiful yourself" he said. She shyly looked at her lap "Maria please don't be shy" he scooted closer wrapping his arm around her letting her lean her head onto his shoulder "I really mean it, you are beautiful" he said as he kissed her soft golden blonde hair. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise ok?" he looked up at her and slowly reached out to kiss her. But they quickly broke apart when they heard voices coming closer.

"didn't I tell you?" Brigitta squealed in exitement, wel Maria hoped it was exitment.

"children please sit down," Georg motioned for his children to sit on the blanket "I, well _we _have something to tell you" he looke at Maria and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze

"well you lik fräulein Maria don't you?" the children all smiled and agreed in unison "very much father!" his two youngest daughters chimed in "well I like her very much too" he gave Maria a sweet smile before looking at his children again "I found out I liked her even more than the baroness" he cleared his throath getting a bit nervous himself "and I decided she wasn't the one I shoud marry" he took Maria's hand and gently kissed it.

"Father are you and Fräulein-" no answer was necessary becouse the happy smile on their face practicly gave it away. "oh really father that's great!" Kurt happily answered. "Yes!" Gretl practicly screamed "i'm sorry father but i didn't realy like the baroness" Marta ran to her father and hugged him "that's ok sweatheart, turned out I didn't like her that much either" he chuckled as he stroked her soft dark brown hair.

she was lost in her happy thoughts when she felt Gretl hug her waist. "I'm so happy you're going to be our new mother" Maria looked up at the other children and saw their expressions sadden a bit then she spoke, "children, that i'm marrying your father doest't mean that you should forget your birthmother," she saw their faces soften a bit as she contiued "she will always be in your hearts, i won't be trying to take her place" she gave the children a soft smile "I'm not taking her place, i just hope you all have a little tiny place in your heart for me" When Maria saw the children smile she let out a sigh of relief.

"My heart is big enough!" Gretl exclaimed hapily. "I think we all have some space left" liesl spoke up smiling at Maria. once again the children agreed in unison.

"Father?" Kurt asked interrupting the laughter "yes son?" Georg answered curiously raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry to interrupt all this but I think my stomach is big enough for that sandwich" Kurt said giving a sheepish grin scratching the back of his head.

"Children" Maria spoke up "lunch is served" she smiled as the children all quickly started to eat.

when the children were busy eating, Georg leaned over to Maria and whispered in her ear, "didn't I tel you they would take it well?" He softly kissed her cheek "I love you" Maria said softly as she lightly squeezed his hand "I love you too" he replied as he wrapped his arm around her letting her lean on his shoulder.

* * *

So this is the last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it! And thanks again for the lovely reviews, it really means a lot to me when people appreciate my work, thank you!


End file.
